


Mimic Prince of Egypt

by oOShinahiOo



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOShinahiOo/pseuds/oOShinahiOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Moses has a twin brother? What if the Pharaoh's order for killing all the Hebrew newborn sons it's because of a prophecy? A desperate Hebrew mother places each twin in a basket and let the God guide it along its way on the Nile River, one was found by the Queen of Egypt but the other one was found by an Egyptian scribe. Two twin brothers separate by birth, will they ever meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimic Prince of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Diamond_Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/gifts).



> This is my second fanfiction of "The Prince of Egypt", the story is inspired from a novel "The Prince and the Pauper" and a manga "Mimic Royal Princess". It's an alternate universe if Moses has a twin brother. Moses's twin brother is born after him so he is the youngest of the twins, the only two differences between them is that Moses's twin has brighter brown eyes and has a star-shaped birthmark on the back of his left hand, and of course you'll notice in the future chapters that their personality is quite different as well. I'll like to explore how a twin can affect the canon story so that's why I decided to write it, hope you will enjoy the story. And don't worry, I'll still write my first story "Exodus Concerto", it's just that co-author is busy at the moment so it's on hold for a while.
> 
> Warning: I decided to challenge myself and write my very first slash fanfiction, it will be a love triangle story about Moses/Rameses/OC, there might be lemon scenes in the future.

_For 400 years the Hebrews have been slaves to Egypt._

_Building its statues, its cities, its glory._

_But they never stop believing in their God._

_And God never abandon them._

_He promises them a Land flows with honey and milk._

_A deliver will shepherd them one day._

_While the one who has born with a star._

_Will challenge fate and change everything…_

* * *

**Thebes, the royal palace**

Pharaoh Seti and his beloved family was enjoying their time at the balcony, bathing under the warm sunlight, feeling the blessing from the God Ra himself.

While he watched his wife playing with their 3 years old son Rameses with a smile, a palace guard came and kneeled down beside him.

"My lord Pharaoh, there is an old man by the name Yahya said he is a prophet from the Eastern district and has a very important prophecy to tell you personally."

"A prophet from the Eastern district…"

Seti did heard about this prophet before, he was quite well-known in Egypt with his divination, there were rumors saying that all he once foretold has never failed before. It got him curious when this old man would come to his palace to tell him a prophecy.

"Tell the old man to wait me at the throne room, I will be there soon."

"Yes, your excellency."

The palace guard bowed to his Pharaoh and went back in the palace.

"What's wrong my dear?"

Queen Tuya picked up Rameses in her arms and walked to her husband side and asked in a concern tone.

"Nothing serious, my love, a prophet from the Eastern district has arrive in the palace and said there is a prophecy he must tell me." Seti explained to his wife.

"A prophecy?" Queen Tuya looked a little puzzled.

"Yes, I shall now go to the throne room and meet this prophet. I'll come see you tonight."

Seti used the back of his fingers gently rubbed his wife's cheek with affection and kissed Rameses's forehead before he leave the balcony.

When Seti entered his throne room, he saw the old man who was dressed in a dark brown robe with a purple scarf around his neck, his curly hair was white that obviously showed his old age and has a long beard, holding a black wooden staff in his right hand, from first impression did give people a thought that he was a prophet or a primer minister. He walked on the dais and stood in front of him, the old man bowed his head down, showing his respect to the Pharaoh.

"So…you come here to tell me a prophecy, am I correct?"

The old man looked up at Seti and nodded, "Yes, indeed, my lord Pharaoh, because this isn't any prophecy, it's a prophecy that concerns the fate of Egypt."

Seti's eyes widening in shock, then he allowed the old man to tell him the prophecy.

"The prophecy is given by the Gods, one day a deliver will be born to lead the people of Israel, while another will be born to challenge fate and change everything, a bright star shall bring a brand new era to Egypt." The old man said calmly.

"What!? Are you telling me that the Hebrews will finally turn against Egypt?"

Seti did worry about the Hebrews' population, lately they were growing too enormous that might cause a problem but after hearing the prophecy, he was now certain that his fear will become true.

"I never said that, your excellency. It is only my mission to come here and tell you this prophecy that is all."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the old man and asked in a deep tone, "Your mission you say, tell me, how did you receive this prophecy?"

"A star." He said with no hesitation.

"A star?" Seti raised an eyebrow, looking at him in slight confused.

"Yes, there was a star, a very special star that appeared every midnight for the two months, normally stars are silver white, but this particular star shined golden light, it is a symbol of change. Appearing in two months means two decades later the prophecy will begin." The old prophet explained to the Pharaoh patiently.

"Let me interpret myself, there will be two Hebrew boys born, and 20 years later, there will be one who leads his people and another one will change Egypt, is that what the prophecy really means?" Seti asked one last time to make sure and the old prophet nodded.

"Exactly, your excellency. Now I have finished my duty then I shall return to my home, thank you for listening to the prophecy I given you." He bowed to the Pharaoh.

"No, I should be the one who should thank you, for giving me this important warning."

The old prophet frozen for a brief moment then he looked up to Seti with a serious expression.

"You believe it was a warning?"

"Was it not?" Seti asked, he didn't understand why the old prophet would ask this strange question.

"My lord Pharaoh, before I leave, I must remind you a prophecy is like a coin of two sides, it can be good but it can be bad, it only depends on how you think, and no matter what you do in order to stop it or change it, the prophecy will become true. Never forget that…"

With that being said, he bowed to the Pharaoh one last time and left the throne room while being escorted by a palace guard, leaving Seti alone on the dais in his deep thoughts, a cold smile slowly curled up on his lips.

"Humph…as long is for the greater good of Egypt, I will prevent this prophecy to ever happen. Three days later, I shall perish all the Hebrew newborn boys so the two destined ones will never get the chance to exist, I will make sure of that."

* * *

**Cairo, the Hebrew village**

When Miriam went to get some water from the water well she coincidently heard a very horrifying information from two Egyptian soldiers, she quickly threw the jar away and rushed home to warn her mother about Pharaoh's plan to slaughter all the Hebrew newborn boys, Yocheved almost collapsed. She couldn't believe her two beautiful boys just came to this world and will not survive after three days. As a mother, she was determined to protect her children no matter how fragile the hope was.

"I will not let my baby boys die!"

She shook her head, refusing to accept the dreadful fate, she walked silently toward her sons' crib. The twins were sleeping soundly together, and she looked down at them with a motherly smile, tears forming in her eyes. She needed to find a way to save her sons, and then an idea suddenly came up in her mind.

"Miriam, Aaron, we need to make two water proof baskets so tomorrow morning we'll go find some materials, understood?"

"Yes, mother." Miriam and Aaron said and nodded their heads.

They also didn't want their younger brothers to die and will do anything to save them if possible. In the next two days, Yocheved and her two older children gather all the needed materials and constructed two water proof baskets day and night without any rest.

On the third day, the massacre of the Hebrew newborn boys finally began.

Yocheved hidden in her home for a while when the coast was clear, she heard the screams of the mothers and witnessed the sight in horror. When she saw the group of Egyptian soldiers went to the other side, they quickly climbed out of their window and waited beside the wall when another group of Egyptian soldiers left. They took their chance well and ran as fast as they could toward the Nile River and succeed. Miriam and Aaron placed the baskets on the water gently, then Yocheved kneeled down and gave a kiss to each of her baby boys on the forehead and placed each of them carefully in one basket, and began to sing them a lullaby:

 

Hush now my babies, be still love don't cry,

sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby,

so I'll be with you when you dream.

 

When the twins fell asleep, she slowly walked into the river, continued to sing the lullaby softly while pushing the baskets further:

 

River, o river, be gently for me.

Such precious cargos you bare.

Do you know somewhere they can be free.

River deliver them there.

 

Yocheved finally let go of the baskets and prayed that the river will sent them to a safer place, far away from the Pharaoh's wrath, and away from any harm.

The two older siblings comforted their mother who was now crying, they saw the two baskets were separated from the waves in two different directions, Miriam decided to follow the basket that floated toward the royal palace in Thebes, while Aaron decided to follow the other basket that floated toward Memphis.

* * *

**Memphis, the shore**

Aaron's heart stopped a few times when he witnessed the basket bumping into the crocodiles, the hippos, the boats and at the end the basket starting to float toward the shore, there was an Egyptian man, perhaps in his thirties, has a bald head and dark skin, his white tunic and golden jewelries showed that he was from a wealthy household, he was sitting on a large stone near the Nile River, focus writing something in his scroll, until the basket was pushed by the river wave and slowly touched the Egyptian man's feet, it slightly surprised him, putting down his scroll and pen aside, he began to examine the basket that was pushed to the shore by the waves in front of him.

Aaron who was hiding behind the bushes gasped in horror, why would God send his younger brother to an Egyptian!? He will tell the Egyptian soldiers and kill his poor baby brother!

When the Egyptian man opened the basket, he was even more surprise to see it was a Hebrew baby boy. The baby opened his eyes and stared at the Egyptian man, he blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow looking at him with a puzzled expression and crooked his neck in a very adorable way. The Egyptian man chuckled at the baby's cute reaction and gently lifted the baby and held him gently into his arms. Aaron was shock at the Egyptian man's action, but he kept himself quiet and watched them in tense.

"Daddy, there you are!"

A little Egyptian girl with a wig and wore a white dress, seemed to be the same age as him walked toward her father and saw the baby in his arms, she beamed in excitement.

"Aaaw~ he is so cute! Where does he come from, daddy?" the girl asked while poking at the baby's soft cheek.

"I don't know, this child was sent by the river to me." He said to his daughter.

"You mean the Nile Goddess Hapi gives you this baby as a gift?" the girl asked her father in an innocent tone.

Before he could response to his daughter, he noticed a star-shaped birthmark on the back of the baby's left hand, he believed that this child must be something special and knew the perfect name for his new son.

"Come Fukayna, let's show mommy your new baby brother, Mazal."

Aaron let out a relief sigh, knowing that the Egyptian man and his daughter were really good people and even decided to adopt his baby brother. He started to sing to himself softly while watching his baby brother been taken by his adoptive family to his new home:

 

Brother you're safe now and safe may you stay,

for I have a pray just for you.

Grow baby brother, come back someday,

come and change our fate too...

 

* * *

**A/N: After the prologue, the story in the next chapter shall official begin! The name Mazal has two meanings in Hebrew, "Luck" and "Star". I always choose the name wisely because each meaning shows their role in the story and also reflect their personalities. And yes~ Moses's twin brother Mazal will be the protagonist of this story.**


End file.
